The Best Type of Transformation
by NY65423432
Summary: Just one month after the war Severus and Harry realised that they didn't have to hate each other anymore and after two months they realised that they didn't want to. This is Severus/Harry. In which Harry and Severus realise that their new happy friendship may be something more. However there will be bumps in the road such as the teacher/student setting and the aftermath of the war.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Type of Transformation

AU: This is slash. Severus/Harry. Planning on this being a long story I hope. Anyone who has read anything by me will know I'm really rubbish at updating and I want to change that I have like 50 unfinished stories on my computer and I will hopefully be publishing them but I want to start with this one. A chapter a week and I give anyone who reads this who wants me to continue to write a comment yelling at me if I don't update. I beg you do it. This story will show Severus and Harry developing their relationship and falling in love. There will obviously be some bumps along the way. I have a rough plot worked out but if anyone has any ideas please tell me. I really hope you like it! I'll shut up now. May be some inaccuracies with some things like I know Severus probably never actually met Gellert Grindelwald but this is a fictional world we can imagine. Okay I really will shut up now bye!

It was just one month after the war when Severus and Harry realised that they didn't have to hate each other anymore and two months when they realised that they didn't want to. They had been getting on better to say the least. Harry no longer purposefully tried to wind Severus up and Severus no longer took house points from him for things like breathing to loudly. It had been hard to get used to but now they actually enjoyed each other's company they would sometimes meet up to talk. Of course Harry had wanted to understand more. He may have been a key part of this war but there was still things that he needed to understand. Things that had been kept from him.

"So you loved my mother?" Harry asked, they had avoided this one topic but now Harry wanted to talk about it.

"Yes" Severus answered not breaking eye contact with the younger wizard.

"And that's why you hated me cause I reminded you of my dad, who took her away" Harry said. He had not meant it as a question he had guessed this.

"No of course not Potter I am not that petty as to hate someone because there father had been a troublemaking buffoon" Severus said rolling his eyes at Harry. "I had to hate you it was part of my role as spy if I had been all smiles and giggling then something would have looked odd" Harry snorted of the idea of his seemingly cold hearted potions master being all smiles and giggles.

"That can't just have been it though you were cold to everyone but you particularly hated me".

"You look like your mother" Snape said, staring into the green orbs of the boy "And it used to kill me slightly to look at you when you look so similar to her".

"Used to?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded, "I'm used to it now I suppose it doesn't hurt to look at you. I don't feel that anymore". This did not mean he felt nothing though. For some reason Severus felt something when looking at his student but he wasn't sure what yet and he didn't really want to think about it too deeply so he did not mention it.

It was the summer holidays at the moment and most of the order had stayed at the castle for this time. It felt like a good way to move on to spend the summer rebuilding Hogwarts to its former glory. They were determined to reopen in September under the supervision of Severus as headmaster. This was if they had any students back in September. The students had not been here for the battle of course but they had heard about everything and most parents were naturally quite scared. It was to be Harry's last year at Hogwarts and he intended to make the most of it with seeing nowhere to go afterwards he had no family to speak of and his best friends were presumably to start a life together. Ron was still completely shaken by his elder brother's death and had as a result not yet returned to Hogwarts from the Burrow along with Hermione. They spoke often but Ron was not the same. No one was really. That's why Harry felt so motivated to get Hogwarts back. He wanted his home back with all his family around him. He was currently working on Dumbledore's office with Severus they had decided to go through and make it an office suitable for a new Headmaster. It was a late afternoon on a Friday they had fixed pretty much everything but the office now and Severus was just returning to help Harry sift through some of Dumbledore's belongings. When he walked in he saw Harry sitting in the headmasters chair with letters around him and basically crying at one letter in particular.

"What are you looking at?" Severus said making Harry jump.

"Oh um just some letters between Dumbledore and someone" Harry said tripping over his words but clearly wanting to be left to keep on reading.

"Dumbledore and who?" Severus said pressing the subject

Harry sighed "Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald".

"Harry…" Severus said

"I know I probably shouldn't be reading them but their just so sad. He loved him so much and it just was never returned".

"It was returned, I can assure you"

"How do you know?"

"I met him" Severus admitted "and he said that that was his only regret in life, that he put his crazy ideas before the needs of someone he loved"

"Did you tell Dumbledore that?"

"What would have been the point, Albus could have never had a happy life with him, he was a criminal Harry" Severus said appealing for understanding. Harry nodded sadly "What did you find anyway?"

"Dumbledore's final letter to him"

"Let me see…"

Severus read over it.

_August 21__st__ 1938_

_Gellert _

_I am writing to you today because without stating this I will never be able to move on. I am no longer blinded by my love for you. Your cause is not something I can support. You had me fooled into thinking that I could change you. That if I loved you enough you would move on from this. I see now that is impossible. I loved you. I do love you. But now it's time I loved myself more. I cannot remain in this relationship. Do not think ill of me. I tried, I really did. You're a fickle man._

_It is not only down to your ambitions that I must cut our ties. Your are a homosexual. As am I. But I cannot be in a relationship with someone who will not accept me or themselves. It hurts. I hope you find happiness and acceptance. I can see the path you are going down and I refuse to lead it with you. I implore you to stop before you are in a web that you cannot escape. Despite all this I must admit there is not a day that I will not pray you will change and lead a happy life with me. I do not expect my prayers to come true but there will always be that hope._

_Once yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Transfiguration Teacher, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

"That was when he started teaching here, when did they meet?"

"When they were sixteen that was in 1899" Severus says

"He loved him for forty years" Harry said.

"Harry he loved him for a lot longer than that" Severus said sadly.

"Have you ever known a love like that?" Harry said awestruck by this side of his headmaster that he had never seen before.

"Not yet…" Severus said picking up the letters and moving away from Harry. Harry watched as Severus walked away. Harry hoped he found a love like Dumbledore's. He hoped that his love would feel the same. Little did he know his love was closer then he may realize and he would most definitely feel the same.

Hope you enjoyed it. Follow the story if you did so you can see when I update it. And leave me any thoughts you have be nice but constructive criticism will always be welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks to anyone who followed/favorite the story I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next one, I would love any thoughts anyone has for me. Just review. Please! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's supposed to go up tomorrow but I won't have time tomorrow so better early than late right? Anyone enjoy

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry was eating breakfast in the hall sitting will Bill and Fleur. There was only a week until school would start back up at that point Bill and Fleur would be leaving, they had stayed to help. Despite most of the Wesley's wanting to be together they had stated that they were driven by motivation that their children would one day be attending the school. Minerva was back today and Kingsley was coming to access the damage so that he could report back to the minister that everything was in a good position to allow students back in the school.

Just as Harry was about to tuck in to his scrambled eggs, Owls came flurrying around them all. Harry and Severus both received letters. Each letter contained news that displeasured the two wizards. Harry's letter was from Hermione, they had been corresponding thoroughly regarding the school, what was going to happen at the start of term and how Ron was getting on.

"Hermione says George woke everyone up late last night because he was running around the house smashing mirrors" Harry informed Bill.

Bill put his face in his hands, he was so worried about his family, he felt so helpless with only him, Percy and his father willing to try and move on from there loss, "Why did he do that?" Bill asked dumbfounded into the reasoning behind his brother's torment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fleur said, "Every time he looks into one of those mirrors he doesn't just see himself, he sees Fred. It's impossible for him to not think about it". Bill sighed he wanted to help he just didn't know how.

"It will be okay Bill, I promise", Harry said resting his hand on his and giving it a quick squeeze before pulling his hand away and reading the rest of his letter.

During this entire exchange Severus who was sitting a little bit down the table, away from them had still been reading through his letter. A frown becoming more prominent on his forehead. Anger was building up inside of him as he read the words on the page. His fist balling up and finally slamming down as he yelled out "Bastard". He rose from his seat. Ever polite he uttered a curt "excuse me" and a nod before he fled from the great hall.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked the others.

"Beats me, when does anyone ever understand why that man is angry?" Bill said chuckling to himself as he went back to piling food onto his plate, the result of the appetite that was present in every Weasley man.

Usually Harry might have just accepted this, agreeing with Bill that Snape seemed to always be angry so why should Harry start being curious about it now. Something felt different about Severus recently though, he seemed happy. Therefore it couldn't just be some silly thing Severus was angry about like usual. Harry rose from his seat mumbling some excuse about fixing the gargoyles on the roof.

He wandered through the halls of the castle. It was odd going through these halls with so few people here. Of course he'd spent time here in the holidays when most people had gone home, but there was always an air of life and happiness. He didn't get that sense today, it seemed lonely and like he could feel the ghosts of his friends who had died there like Remus, Tonks and Fred. He was determined to see that Hogwarts had happiness in it. Walking towards the entrance to Severus's new office he started to utter the familiar password. However he suddenly remembered the new headmaster had changed it he instead sent a knocking charm up to the headmaster, making him aware of his presence. He was skeptical as to whether or not Snape would open up his office to Harry but to his surprise the staircase revealed itself and he climbed up seeing the big wooden door was slightly ajar to allow Harry to see Severus sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. He gave a slight knock to the door while opening it. Walking through the door he saw no change in the professor's mannerisms he remained still, like he was unaware of Harry's presence.

"Professor?" Harry called out, "Is everything alright sir?"

"Mr Potter, there really is no reason for your formality when we are alone, after all if it weren't for you then I would be dead" Harry nodded though he was going to ignore the man's wishes. He did not want Severus to feel indebted to him in anyway.

Harry had gone back to find Severus's body after the war, he had clearly misjudged the man and he wanted to say goodbye, not to the professor he thought he had known but to a man that had given up his happiness, his only friend and his life to save Harry and millions of others. When he found Severus lying there he was still breathing and had dragged himself over to his discarded wand across the room and managed to cast minimal healing spells that he just had strength to make. Harry had used a levitation spell to carry Severus up to Hogwarts rushing over to Poppy begging her to save him. No one understood Harry's concern for the person that was once at the top of Harry's hate list. After handing Severus over to Poppy, Harry explained what he had seen. Changing the opinions of many people. Everyone had accepted him except a few of the Weasley family. Having lost a son and a brother because of Severus's role in the war they were not ready to forgive and forget. Severus had been saved and made a vow to the remaining order members to carry on Dumbledore's legacy by leading Hogwarts into a new generation.

"Is everything okay?" Harry tried again.

Severus sighed looking up and frowning, "No everything is not okay" Severus started, "I have received a letter from the Minister basically telling me that my future as headmaster is on very thin ice. He is not happy with me being headmaster and if one thing seems out of line he will attempt to shut Hogwarts down. For good."

"He can't do that he has no right…"

"He has every right Harry, he is the minister of magic" Severus interrupted him. Harry tried to ignore the slight twinge of happiness he got when his professor referred to him by his first name as appose to merely calling him 'Potter'.

"Well we won't give him an opportunity! He won't see anything wrong, we will have this school back to its former glory in no time Sir!"

"It's not just the school he is talking about Mr Potter. It's me. I can't do anything unusual, anything he's unhappy with. Anything that might run the risk of bringing more shame on this school."

"Then don't." Harry said as if it were that simple. Severus snorted at Harry's innocent mind that that was to be the answer to all of Severus's issues. "It's really not that simple, Mr Potter. I don't know" Snape said, turning his head around the room and looking at his new office, "Maybe he's right, perhaps I'm not the right person for the job".

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm not like Albus everyone knows that, I'm not warm and caring and nurturing. I won't allow students to waste my time. I mean for goodness sake, most of the school knew the password to this office. I want to be more like him but it's really not that easy to change your demeanor in the space of a few short months".

Harry feeling the need to lighten the mood, even briefly muttered "Okay if that's what you want, what's your password?" he smirked as the professor rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Potter"

Harry chuckled, "Look professor do you really think that I would have allowed you to take over without a fight if I didn't think you were every bit the man Dumbledore was. You may be arrogant and sarcastic sometimes but I know the school is safe in your hands and you will protect these students." Snape listened sobering up as he took in what Harry was saying. He would never ever admit it but Harry's appraisal meant a lot. "And as for Fudge", Harry continued, "If you have to do anything he won't like then just don't let him find out. You were a spy for 18 years Sir, fooling the Minister of Magic should be a piece of cake." Harry said this and turned on his heels leaving the room and Severus on his own.

Severus was determined to not cause any issues between himself and Fudge. He knew he was not liked by Fudge but he must realize that he is the best person for the job. He wanted to keep this job and gain the trust of the people important to Dumbledore. Harry was important to Albus and he was not ready to admit this to anyone but Harry was important to him to. He could do this for Harry. Although at this time Severus did not realize that through trying to keep himself in line, for Harry, he could be preventing the happiness they both deserved.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, any thoughts or ideas of where you want it to go. I have a rough storyline but if there are specific things you want to see. Let me know. Follow and Favorite please!


End file.
